


Miu Iruma x Kaede Akamatsu | In the Warehouse

by etoilesetanime



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilesetanime/pseuds/etoilesetanime
Summary: you remember the warehouse scene with miu and kaede when the screen went dark? ill fill you in on what happened.





	Miu Iruma x Kaede Akamatsu | In the Warehouse

"While we're here, I think you should get used to talking to people!" Kaede exclaimed to Miu, pointing to her as she stepped closer. Miu squeaked, stepping back away from the pianist until she was pressed against a metal storage cabinet. 

"Shit... You got me, Kaeidiot!" the inventor chuckled, looking at Kaede's eyes lustfully. She smiled back, leaning into Miu's ear. 

"Sweetheart, you won't be calling me an idiot after this..." the pianist muttered, biting her ear before kissing from her ear to her collarbone, leaving light bruises on Miu's skin. Miu whimpered, feeling her panties grow wetter. 

Kaede smiled and played with the strawberry blonde's breasts, giving them a bounce and a squeeze before removing the garders and belts, pulling off Miu's shirt with them She untied the baby blue ribbon on the girl's chest, playing with the straps of her black lace bra. 

"D-Don't t-t-tease me... Dumbass..." Miu mumbled, a hand over her panties, playing with her own soaked clit through the fabric. Kaede unclipped the black bra, and played with the inventor's large breasts, licking, sucking, and nipping at them. Miu tried to hold back a loud moan almost automatically, biting her lip. 

Smirking, the blonde noticed Miu was playing with herself, and went down to the other girl's inner thigh, licking lightly. She breathed warmly against it, whispering, "I'll finish the work you started down here, you gorgeous girl genius." 

"Ka-Kaede... Pl-Please..!" the strawberry blonde moaned loudly as the pianist threw off Miu's panties. Kaede went on her knees, putting Miu's legs on her shoulders. Supporting her partner's legs by holding them up with her hands, she licked a strip up the inventors wet clit, breathing on it purposefully. Shaking, Miu melted as Kaede continued to eat her out. Licking in strips and circles, the blonde thought about how... amazing Miu tasted. 

The inventor came quickly, Kaede pulling away after swallowing Miu's juices. She licked her lips seductively, giving Miu a quick kiss before rubbing her head. The inventor sat, pulling her clothes back on. She loudly cackled, "You weren't bad, Kaeidiot!!" 

Kaede sighed, smiling before going back to rubbing her head.  
"I'm tired..."


End file.
